I'm Begging You
by Barachi
Summary: Koenma can't get any work done because of the unsolved cases piling on his desk, he wants his old team back but how will they react. With poor Botan in the middle, how will she convince them or will one of them kill the messenger?
1. Chapter 1

Okay, here's something that I just came up with out of the blue, what if Koenma needed his old team back, will they concede and rejoin or will Botan end up as a pile of ashes or worse?

Please be gentle, I got bored and wanted something to do besides my studing for exams, can you blame me?

* * *

Chapter One

"Botan?" Koenma called to his top ferry girl through the intercom on his desk.

"Yes sir?" she responded.

"What are you doing right now?"

"My job, what else?" she answered, slightly sarcastic. She was getting bored, without Yusuke and every one else in her life not there she wasn't getting any more excitement, she missed it, oddly enough.

"Well, when you get here, will you please come to my office?"

* * *

"Sure Koenma, sir." she flipped her compact closed, sighing. The junior ruler seemed to be calling her to his office more and more lately, if Botan didn't know better, she'd think he too missed his old detectives' companies.

Ten minutes later....

Botan knocked on the door with Koenma's insignia painted on it.

"Yes? Who is it?" a muffled voice called from within.

"It's Botan here." she answered then, without waiting for a response, walked in. She nearly tripped on the numerous papers scattering the floor. "Lord Koenma," she scolded as she saw the god banging his head on the desk repeatedly, "Shouldn't you be working?"

"I can't!" he wailed, "There's too many cases that need to get done before I can do anything."

"So?" she asked.

"I need somebody to solve them but I don't know who could take after Yusuke, him and the rest were the best team I'd ever had." he whined.

"What do you want me to do about it?" she paused, thinking, "You want me to go get them right? Some how convince them to come back when half of them didn't want to do it in the first place and over half of them were fired for being too dangerous."

Koenma looked at her meekly, "Please Botan, if I can't get these cases solved I can't get any work done and then my father's going to go nuts."

"Fine, just don't expect too much from them. From what I last gathered, Hiei and Yusuke are both in Makai, Kurama's on vacation with his family and Kuwabara's trying to win over Yukina. None of them are going to be very happy about being called in by the boss that fired them."

"I don't care Botan, just drag them here if you have to." Koenma ordered.

"Fine sir." Botan muttered crossly, they were all going to kill her. She shook at the thought of even telling Hiei. "I'll go see what I can do."

"Thank you, now get moving." his head became reacquainted with his desk as an ogre walked in with a huge pile of papers in his arms. "Hurry." he called, his voice muffled by the desk.

"Yes sir."

* * *

Well, there it is, the first chapter. I'm foreseeing about four or five more chapters.

Please read and review, if I get reviews I'm happy--unless there flames, then I get depressed and wonder why I was even born considering my writing is one of my strongest talents--even if you do flame, at least tell me why you did so I can fix it or whatever.


	2. Chapter 2

Here it is, the second chapter. I am, unfortunately, awake due to a bout of stuffy nose and cough and my bed has become very unappealing as of late. Still, I will use this to my advantage and type up another chapter.

* * *

Chapter Two

Botan flew slowly, she was terrified at this point. How was she going to do this?!? Not for the first time she cursed Koenma for making her do this whilst he sat in his office and sulked.

However, she knew that doing so wouldn't get anything done she turned her attention to the problem at hand. Who did she go to first? Hiei was absolutely out of the question, she'd be dragon food in a matter of seconds. Yusuke would insult her and make her go away. Kuwabara would whine and she didn't want to listen without some kind of wall between.

That left Kurama. He wasn't going to be happy with the ferry girl barging into his vacation but he, at least, would be able to keep a straight head.

Sighing in resignation she steered her oar to where she was to be sure to find the kitsune.

* * *

_Twenty minutes later...._

Botan first saw the red head under the shade of various tropical trees, his eyes were closed and, for a moment, she thought he was asleep.

That was until he cracked open an eye and spoke.

"You shouldn't spy on people, Botan." he chided gently, "What brings you here?"

Botan landed next to him and prayed that he wouldn't feed her to some vicious plant. "Koenma sent me."

"I already surmised that, now what for?" Kurama bit back a smirk, he already knew the junior prince wanted his old team back. How could he not? He wasn't considered the best thief in all three worlds for nothing, he knew everything of importance. The tiny spy plant he'd put into Koenma's office didn't hurt the information flow.

"Uh...he...well...that is to say...um...I mean-" Botan sputtered.

"For me to get anything out of this you have to talk in complete sentences, or at least coherently." at this Kurama did smile, though not the all knowing smirk he really wanted to let loose.

"Right...As I was saying." the guide took a deep breath then rushed out the request, "Koenma wants you and the rest of the team to report to his office."

Kurama nodded, feigning surprise. Of course, being the fox he was he couldn't help but ask, "But what could Lord Koenma want with us?"

Poor Botan was fidgeting nervously, "He needs your help." the answer almost seemed like a question in it of itself.

"Have you talked to anyone else yet?"

"Well, no?" she muttered.

To make up for his earlier behavior at the girl's expense Kurama offered to go with her instead of straight to Spirit World.

"Thank you soo much Kurama." Botan sighed in relief. Hopefully with the kitsune helping her the rest wouldn't try to kill her. Right?

It didn't matter, as long as there was some chance of surviving this mess.

"Hop on. I have a feeling Lord Koenma wants me to finish as soon as possible." Botan felt so much better as Kurama settled himself onto her oar.

"It isn't a problem, Botan." the fox assured her. "I'm certain none of the other's, aside from Hiei perhaps, would give you any difficulties. Yusuke himself keeps visiting me telling me how bored he is in Makai."

The ferry girl had her doubts. It wasn't that she didn't believe the kitsune, she didn't think Yusuke really understood his responsibilities. If he did there was no way he could have enough free time to be bored.

* * *

There you have it. Chapter Two. I updated before next year, aren't you proud of me?

No?

I didn't think so. I'm still happy about it, though. I've been typing this on and off for the past few days so I'm just glad I finished it.

Please update. If you must flame at least have the consideration to tell me why you felt the need to do so.

I love you all...In a distant kind of way. My love is reserved for another. Still, I would love to get your opinions on how I'm doing. I like how this is turning out, I'm guessing three or four more chapters.

Guess who Botan's going to go to next and what will be his reaction?


End file.
